1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pinning tables on which stacks of fabrics or similar are disposed for cutting into a particular shape.
Pinning tables are known of the type having an upper fixed platen provided with openings for example holes, and intended to receive the fabric stack, a lower platen movable parallel to the upper platen and a plurality of pins secured of said lower platen. Means for imparting a translational movement of the lower platen with respect to the upper platen in a direction perpendicular to the platens are also provided and thus make it possible, after raising of the lower platen towards the upper platen, to position the fabric layers for forming a stack. However, during cutting out properly speaking of the fabric stack, some pins, because of their position, may hinder the movement of the cutting tool. That risks causing the cutting out, in certain positions, not to follow the shape of the pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pinning table is also known, from the Pat. No. FR-A-2 103 657, of a similar design to that described above but in which the pins are removable since, after being introduced into the holes in the fixed platen, they simply rest by gravity, at one of their ends, on the lower movable platen, while being held in position by the walls of said holes. This table therefore makes it possible to arrange the removable needles in the vicinity of the contour defined by he pattern, without their hindering the progression of the cutting tool during cutting out of the fabric stack. However, during lowering of the lower platen, the pins very often remain caught in the mesh of the fabrics, consequently causing a not inconsiderable loss of time for removing them, and this at each operation for cutting out a fabric stack. In addition, even in the case where the next stack to be cut out is identical to the preceding one, it necessary to start again, pin by pin, to reconstitute the positioning of the pins.